FURUBA Q AND A
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: got a question for Yuki Kyo or Tohru then ask away also dares and gifts accepted
1. ONE WELCOME

Welcome to ask Furuba I have brought the cast here so feel free to ask them questions and mainly the zodiac cursed and Tohru and her friends is all I ask and no swears or other things that get me killed

Kyo: WHY AM I TIED TO THE DAMN RAT!?

Plum: Its Dang here Kyo

Yuki: Don't bother, he's stupid.

Kyo: WHAT DID YOU SAY RAT!?

Plum: Er while I deal with these two ask questions (goes to deal with the rat and cat)


	2. JJ'S CHAPTER HEHE TWO COOKIES

YAYS THIS CHAPPY IS TO JJ BECAUSE SHE BOOSTED IT FOR ME X3

Kyo: Damn I was hoping you get no one

Tohru: kyo be nice to the reviewer

Yuki: Tohru don't bother he's a stupid cat

Kyo: WHAT DID YOU SAY RAT?!

Me: Guys stop the Q's

Kyo: Fine ***grumbles angrily***

Me: Tohru sweety read the first one

Tohru: Okay ***takes paper and reads the first one***

Hihi! It is I, JJ. Now, I have to ask... :P

Kyo- Are you a feminine man or a manly girl? (They aren't the same thing, I  
tells you!) And would you ever dye your hair blue? I did, seriously, and I  
look great! X)

Kyo: WHAT I AM NOT FEMINITE YOUR CONFUSING ME WITH THE DAMN RAT

Yuki: At least I can speak to a reviewer without screaming at them stupid cat

Kyo: WANT TO FIGHT?!

Yuki: If you want to lose again

Me: Knock it off or Tohru won't have to worry about you changing because you'll be girls and Kyo

answer the second part

Kyo and Yuki: *grabs they're man hoods in pain look*

Kyo: Why would I dye it blue I already have this god forsaken color *still clutching man hood*

Tohru: ^.^;

Me: Okay Yuki read the next one

Yuki: very well *takes paper and reads*

Tohru- Is there any reason, at all, to like Kyo in any way?

Me: Yeah Tohru is there a reason

Tohru: Well he is the cat and I love the cat but despite his mean look he's really sweet and I am really in love with him

Kyo: O///O L-like?

Me: Yeah kitty I'm a Tyo or Tohru/Kyo fan girl so here you two are paired whether the Tuki or Tohru/Yuki fangirls like it or not

Yuki: In all fairness thats as close to a wife he'll get

Kyo: WHY YOU

Me: Ah ah ah Kyo *holds up beach slap stick*

Kyo: Your lucky you Da

Me: Ahem

Kyo: Darn rat

Me: Good kitty :3

Kyo: Shut up and get on with it

Me: Okay last question for you kitty man

Kyo: *glares but reads the last one and cracks up*

And Yuki- Would you rather be tied up to a pole where Yuki-Haters would throw  
tomatoes at you or would you rather eat a dead rat, RAW? (I blame Mi-mama for  
this Q)

Yuki: to tell the truth my fans save me so I rather be tied to a pole

Me: BOOOO LAME ANSWER (sorry JJ but he did give lame answer)

Well, 'til next time... Bye. (leaves slowly before throwing a tomato at Kyo  
and mutters) I'm so awesome...

Kyo: can I kill her *glaring at JJ*

Me: Kyo no

Yuki: so predictable

Kyo: THATS IT *charges at Yuki*

Me: Oh god well while I separate these two please review

Tohru: And you can ask the authoress questions and the other members of the cast bye


	3. SO THREE MONKIES WALK INTO A BAR

Me: So I also got Q's from my cousin Yae and Q's from my friends Gem and Narina an JJ

Kyo: Damn not her again

Me: Kyo *gets the beach slap stick*

Kyo: Sorry please no more beach slap stick *whimpering*

Yuki: Pathetic

Me: Yuki *brandishes the beach slap stick*

Yuki: O.O;

Momiji: Yuki were you hit with the beach slap stick

Yuki: No but I rather not get hit by it

Me: Then shut up and lets get going

Tohru: okay first up is JJ

_Kyo- To me, you're a feminine girl. Seriously. And what the hell makes you  
think YOU can kill me? (laughs)_

Kyo: The fact Plum tell me where to find you

Me: and I won't so don't bother

Kyo: Da... ***sees beach slap stick*** ang

Me: Good boy

Kyo: Do I look like a girl like that stupid rat would I wear a dress like him

Me: JJ can give you a dress or we go to Ayame's and get one to see

Kyo: You wouldn't

Yuki: Even if its the stupid cat I have to agree thats just scary for any guy whose straight

Tohru: What do you mean Yuki

Me: I think he's saying Ayame is gay

Tohru: Oh but then what about his friend in the maid costume

Me: I'm with you I think they have a thing but then again there have been gay guys who date to make it

seem they're not gay oh *turns on the if you were gay song from avenue Q* SING AYAME AND

SHIGURE

Ayame: Aah, an afternoon alone with My favorite book, "Broadway Musicals of the 1940s." No

roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?

Shigure: Oh,hi Ayame

Ayame: Hi Shigure

Shigure: Hey Ayame, you'll never Guess what happened to Me on the subway this morning. This guy

was smiling at me and talking to me

Ayame: That's very interesting.

Shigure: He was being real friendly, And I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I

was gay!

Ayame: Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't did you have

for lunch today?

Shigure: Oh, you don't have to get All defensive about it, Ayame...

Ayame:I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to

read.

Shigure: Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Ayame. I just think it's something we should be able to talk

about.

Ayame: I don't want to talk about it, Shigure! This conversation is over!!!

Shigure: Yeah, but...

Ayame: OVER!!!

Shigure:

Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Ayame: Shigure, please! I am trying to read....What?!

Shigure: IF YOU WERE QUEER

Ayame: Ah, Shigure!

Shigure: I'D STILL BE HERE,

Ayame: Shigure, I'm trying to read this book.

Shigure: YEAR AFTER YEAR

Ayame: Shigure!

Shigure: BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME,

Ayame: Argh!

Shigure: AND I KNOW THAT YOU

Ayame: What?

Shigure: WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

Ayame: I would?

Shigure:

IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

Ayame: High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

Shigure:

SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

Ayame: Shigure, that's GROSS!

Shigure:

No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

Ayame: I am not listening!

Shigure: AND HERE I'D STAY,

Ayame: La la la la la!

Shigure:

BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

Ayame: Aaaah!

Shigure:

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

Ayame: BUT I'M NOT GAY!

Shigure: If you were gay.

Ayame: Argh!

Me Yuki and Kyo: *on the floor laughing our butts off*

Tohru and Momiji: *stare confused at the song*

Shigure: We were a hit old friend

Ayame: Yes we were but I'm really not gay

Me: Yeah keep telling yourself that any way the next one if for tohru

_Tohru- ... No comment on your answer..._

Tohru: OH I'M SORRY I THOUGHT I DID I'M SORRY AGAIN WHAT DID YOU ASK I WILL

ANSWER EASILY

Me: Tohru sweety calm down you'll live longer okay next ones yours Yuki_  
_

_Yuki- I agree with Plum. That answer sucks. I mean, come on. I know there's  
such thing as Yuki-Fans, but when you have no fans around to save you (because  
of me), then what'll you choose?!  
_

Yuki: Then I rather be hit I never eat a poor rat

Me: BOOO LAME come on yeah you turn into a rat but come on your still human

Yuki: I won't be like the stupid cat

Kyo: What did you say

Me: May I remind you I have the beach slap stick ready for you guys

Yuki and Kyo: *shut mouths in fear*

_  
_Me: Okay next one is for Ayame

_Ayame- You remind me SO much of __Pegasus from __YuGiOh! (This was on  
observation, leave me alone!)  
_

Ayame: Really? I don't see the resemblence

Me: BOOOOOOO make his suit red and you and he like Momiji and Hunny could be twins

separated at birth

Momiji: I have a twin

Me: Yeah you met in JJ's Q and A

Momiji: Oh yeah he likes sweets too :3

Me: yes he does XD anyway this next ones your Maple (my nickname for Momiji)

Momiji: YAY

_  
Momiji- You're cool! (A comment ¬_¬º)  
_

Momiji: I'm cool?

Me: Yep

Momiji: Wow thanks JJ

_  
And Plum- ... __Hola! :D_

Me: Hola JJ :D

_You'll all see me in your nightmares... (leaves)_

Kyo: Good now we can leave

Me: nope three more one being a cousin and two others being my friends

Kyo: Da... *Beach slap stick is waved* ang

Me: Good little kitty

Kyo: I hate you

Me: Love you too cat boy :3

Kyo: Lets just get this torture done

Me: Okay my cousin Yae got Q's that need answering

_okay here are my Q's to my cousin_

_Shigure: you and all perv's from all anime's should start a club_

Shigure: Why yes we should *perverted grin*

Me: Okay moving on before this turns into an anime X-over with perverts I can't stand to be put in

a mini skirt by Roy again *shudders*

_Tohru: your so sweet and its obvious you love Kyo why can't that stupid fan club for Yuki see it_

Me: Yeah I got to agree and they need to stop stalking you so what if your friends with Yuki big

deal

Prince Yuki fan club: BIG DEAL!?!

Me: Who let them in

Tohru: Sorry I let them in but I do have feelings for Kyo not Yuki

PYFC: really?

Me: Yeah really now get out before I put a hex on you

PYFC: *run out scared for they're life*

Kyo: Wait there is a way out?

Me: Yes but it only works for me, Tohru, Shigure, Momiji, Ayame and pretty much everyone except

you and Yuki

Kyo: Why does everyone else get to leave but we can't

Me: Because they'll come back you two won't

Kyo: Stupid Authoress powers _¬_¬º_

_Well thats all bye guys and enjoy the torture XD_

Me: Bye cousin Yae and next is Gemstone11 one of my friends XD

Kyo: Oh joy *gets hit with the beach slap stick*

_Hallo my questions are to the cat and rat_

_Yuki: Please throw a fight Kyo needs to be with Tohru and its hard when he's isolated from her_

Yuki: No if he can win then fine but I won't throw a fight

Me: BOOO YOU SUCK YUKI

Yuki: Your starting to look like a female version of the cat

Me: Better a cat than a smelly old rat

Kyo: *falls on the floor laughing*

Tohru: Um next one

Me: right

_Kyo: Be nice to Tohru she stayed with you even after seeing that monstrous form of yours_

Me: yeah Kyo be nice to her

Kyo: Alright alright you do have a point she chased after me *kisses Tohru softly*

Me: AW *snaps photo*

Tohru: *blushes softly*

Me: Next one hehe

_Yuki again: I dare you to dress as Misa Misa from death note_

Yuki: I refuse

Me: LIKE HELL YOU REFUSE *snaps fingers and Yuki is dressed as Misa Misa Kyo is laughing in

the backround*

_Well I got to go an angry yokai name mom is pounding on the door_

Me: Okay last one is my friend Narina-Naruto

_HEY WAS CRACKALATING GIRL Any way here are my Q's_

_Yuki Kyo: I dare you to be dressed as Naruto and Sasuke and do the kiss sean XD_

Me: And a funny seen it was

Yuki and Kyo: *stare at each other* HELL NO

Me: HELL YES *snaps finger and Yuki is Sasuke and Kyo is Naruto and both are kissing*

Yuki and Kyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *run off screaming*

Tohru: O0O;

Me: Next one XD

_Plum I want a cookie please_

Me: Okay :3 *hands her a cookie*

_Ayame: are you gay_

Ayame: I'M NOT GAY

Me: If you were gay XD

_Tohru: Don't feel sad I lost my mom too and I know the pain _

Me: Aw Tracy your making me cry again T.T

Tohru: yes and it hurts but with good friends it hurts less *smiles at Kyo and Yuki who are barfing XD*

Me: Too true Tohru sweety too true

_yeah the prince yuki fan club if they come in here *hands over anti prince yuki fan club spray*_

Me: Little late but I'll keep it just incase

_And thats it see you later Plum_

Me: See you and thats it guys

Everyone except Yuki and Kyo walk out the door

Me: See you later guys theres food in the fridge *leaves*

Kyo: We got to find a way out

Yuki: For once I agree cat *start planning an escape*

(remember to review and stuff)


	4. FOUR GEESE A LAYING

Me: Okay guys ready for some more Q's

Everyone: Yeah

Me: Okay lets go *enters the mega interview room*

Kyo: Come on we'll come back

Yuki: Oh yeah she'll believe that stupid cat

Kyo: Why

Me: Ahem *shakes beach slap stick*

Kyo: Nevermind *mumbles how stupid I am*

Tohru: Okay the first reviewer is Devil Tigress

Me: Hey sweet she comments on JJ's Q and A too

Kyo: Oh god she's linked to her

Me: Which is Kyoka

Kyo: Kyoka? *gets zapped with the gender bender gun*

Kyoka: I HATE YOU PLUM

Tohru: MY BOYFRIEND IS A GIRL AAAAAAAAAAH

Me: Don't worry it'll wear off in 5 minutes

Yuki: Uh the questions Plum

Me: Oh right *gets the paper and reads the first Q*

_Hi, I love Furuba! :D I just wanna say that this is funny! XD And a question  
or... two for your Q&A.  
_

Kyo: Well get on with it the bar is open soon

Me: OMG KYO I LOVE BOOT TO THE HEAD XD

Kyo: Wow really I love to think of the rat as the snotty nephew

Me: OMG YOUR RIGHT YUKI FITS HIM WELL XD

Yuki: Ahem the Questions

Me: Oh yeah

_  
Ayame: Would you ever cut your hair? (For no apparent reason?)  
_

Ayame: Are you mad my locks are what me handsome

Me: And gay

Ayame: I'M NOT GAY DAMN IT *gets hit with beach slap stick*

Me: Its Dang or Darn not that word Ayame

Yuki: *laughing at his brother*

Kyo: You look like a girl snake

Me: Yes yes girly man XD

Shigure: You do look like a female

Ayame: Traitor you just want to sleep with Plum and any girl that enters you dog

Shigure: *perverted grin towards me*

Me: O///O MOVING ON BEFORE I PASS OUT

_  
Kyo and Yuki: You two need to calm down! Geez, you guys act like mortal  
enemies. ¬¬  
_

Yuki: of course we're mortal enemies I am the smart rat and he's the dumb ca... *gets hit with the beach slap stick*

Me: I told you no fighting gosh dangs it

Kyo: *keeping mouth shut so as not to get killed*

_  
Tohru and Momiji: I DARE YOU TWO TO SING LOLLIPOP BY THE CHORDETTES!! (Sorry,  
that was a WEIRD dare, but I wanna see what would happen)_

Tohru: O///O *faints*

Me: I think she's out for the count considering what that song means

Momiji: I don't get it Plum

Me: Don't worry about it Maple go play in the sand *sand box appears*

Momiji: Okay *plays in sand*

_Au revoir til next time! :D_

Me: Bye DT :D and our next reviewer is No-Name

_Yuki and Tohru I got a question for you._

Yuki: Okay ask away

Tohru: Oh how nice__

Who is your DC comic heroes? and why did you pick that person?

Yuki: Green Arrow I guess

Tohru: I love Super Girl

Me: O.o wow did not expect that answer from either okay Moving on to our fave girl JJ

Kyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: SILENCE YOU *whacks him hard*

_I AM THE ALL POWERFUL REVIEWER!! BITE ME!!  
_

Kyo: I would but Hipp ***gets whacked with Beach slap stick***

Me: Kyo you call her a hippo ever again and I'll casterate you

Kyo: *winces in pain*

Me: Sorry JJ

_  
Kyo- ... Hi._

Kyo: …

Me: Kyo say hello now

Kyo: H-hello__

Yuki- ... Hola.  


Yuki: Hello Jenny Jewel

Me: WTF YUKI

Yuki: I assume thats what her name is short for

Me: YUKI NO YOU'LL KILL MY Q AND A ASSUMING THATS HER NAME

Kyo: Really then Hello Jenny Jewel

Me: T.T

_  
Plum- YOU'RE AWESOME!! ;D  
_

Me: Thanks but your the one who inspired me to do this so your awesome

_  
Tohru- Don't take the comment the bad way! D: I just didn't have a comment on  
your answer. (Be glad, otherwise my comment coulda been way worse)  
_

Tohru: O-okay

Me: See sweety you were worried for nothing

Tohru: Y-yeah I'm sorry Plum

Me: Its okay lets move on

_  
Ayame- If I give you a cookie, will you dance around and yell out in public  
"I'M JJ'S BISHIE!!"?  
_

Ayame: Depends what kind of cookie if its a sugar cookie forget it

Me: he likes chocolate macadamian nuts

Ayame: Shhh don't tell her

Me: Tolate next Q XD

_  
Momiji- (hugs you) I just love you! (Not like a fangirl, like a little baby  
brother I never had)  
_

Momiji: ***turns into a yellow rabbit***

Me: Oops should have warned they're still proned to changing into they're forms of the cursed

Momiji: Don't worry she didn't mean too

Me: AW KAWAII *hugs Momiji softly*

_  
Well, these were pretty much comments, but since I don't care, I'll leave it  
at that. SEE YA'LL LATER!! (runs away)_

Kyo: WAIT TAKE ME WITH YOU

Me: Kyo you called her a Hippo and threaten to kill her why would she help you escape now

Kyo: PLEASE I'M SORRY YOU DON'T KNOW THIS GIRL SHE'S CRAZY

Me: Okay comment question dare or give gifts until next time BYE

Everyone with me leave Kyo and Yuki are trapped again XD


	5. ISSUE FIVE

Hey and welcome to the fifth issue of FURBA Q AND A XD

Kyo: how long are we here for anyway

Me: Until I have 20 chapters like JJ or I run out of ideas to torture you and Yuki

Yuki: only 15 chapters left then

Kyo: maybe we'll get lucky and she runs out of ideas to torture us

Momiji: Why this is fun

Me: Right you are maple :3

Kyo: You say that because you get to leave dumb rabbit

Me: HEY DON'T MESS WITH THE RABBIT *the beach slap stick appears*

Tohru: Um Plum the questions

Me: Oh right thanks Tohru sweety our first reviewer is JJ oh and she's angry

_(twitch) 'Jenny Jewel'?? (twitch) Yuki, Kyo, prepare to be Kyoka and Yuri FOR  
LIFE!! (chases them with Hiei's sword)_

:AFTER THREE HOURS:

I feel much better. :3

Yuki and Kyo: please tell me you can fix this *man hood are gone from they're butts XD*

Me: Yes but only because of the fan girls do I do it *snaps fingers and they have man hood back*

Yuki and Kyo: Thanks

Me: Now what did we learn

Yuki and Kyo: Don't call JJ Jenny Jewel

Me: Good poppits :3

Tohru: the next reviewer is Sugar-Cookie ^_^;

sugar-cookie writes

_hallo i am here to speaks XD_

Ayame: Do you know i love snakes and your the hottest i ever saw  


Ayame: Of course look at me I am hot

Me: More like gay

Ayame: No one asked you plum

Me: My Q and A so I can say what I want

Ayame: Oh yeah *annoyed look*

Me: Okay next Q is

_  
Yuki: Do you hate your brother because snakes eat rats_

Me: Yeah Yuki is that the reason

Yuki: No though its true I hate my brother because he's annoying

Me: Yuki come on all siblings are annoying you think your the only one who hates his brother no

way look at JJ and her brother they fight like crazy

Ayame: OH PLUM YOUR SO KIND

Me: DON'T HUG OR YOU'LL *Ayame hugs me and turns into a snake* turn into a snake -.-;

Yuki: And he's an idiot

Ayame: Oh your extra warm are you in heat Plum

Me: WHY YOU PERV O///O *throws Ayame at Tohru*

Tohru: ^.^; *holding Ayame*****

Kyo: Lets move on now

Me: Yeah okay Kyo this one is yours__

_Kyo: say hello to your daughter i created for you and Tohru_

Kohru: Hello _Papa_

Kyo and Tohru: O///O; H-how

Me: Imagination guys hehe

Kohru: Momma daddy I love you

Me: AW KAWAII

Kyo: S-shut up Plum

Me: Okay Tohru the next ones yours__

Tohru: Kohru looks like you except she has her papa's hair XD

Tohru: Oh she looks so cute with orange hair ^.^

Kyo: Yeah but she looks like her cute mom

Me: Aw lets move on so mommy and Daddy can hug they're baby__

Momiji: _KAWAII *leaves cakes for him and Hunny who i have drug here*_

Momiji and Hunny: YAY CAKE

Me: Oh great I hope this doesn't turn into an anime X-over

Kyo: Same here last thing we need are dead people stalking us

Me: next one is for oh god hold on *snaps finger and Haru appears*

Haru: Hn

Me: No Hn I already here it enough in JJ's Q and A with Hiei

Haru: Fine

_  
Haru: So moody and silent *drools*_

Me: Okay Furuba stalker on the loose

Haru: You can't blame her girls like Moody and silent look at Mori from Ouran High

Me: how about I don't and say I did

Tohru: Ayame got another question_  
_

_Ayame again: Can I have some hair for my Ayame shrine_

Ayame: ARE YOU MAD MY LOCKS ARE MINE NOT YOURS BACK AWAY

Me: Hehe *shaves Ayame's head and sends the hair to sugar-cookie*

Ayame: Your cruel plum

Me: No its just popular among those with long hair just talk to Kurama he's had his head shaved

multiple times by JJ XD

Ayame: JJ sounds cruel too

_  
bye bye for now_

Bye Sugar hehe

Tohru: Next reviewer is

The Dark and Mystic Tohru

_OMG Just to let you no this is awesome! Anywho here ya goes!  
_

Thank you for the Q's XD

Kyo: Just read the questions

Me: Okay this ones for you and your girl Tohru Kyo

_  
Kyo and Tohru- I dare you to dress up like Amu and Ikuto from Shugo Chara and  
kiss!  
_

Kyo: Okay as long as I don't have to kiss the rat again I'm good

Me: Aw I wanted you to be miserable oh well *snaps finger and Tohru and Kyo are in cosplay and kissing snaps photo*

_  
Momiji- Youre AWESOME!_

Momoiji: I know JJ said so

Hunny: I'm awesome too right

Momiji: of course Hunny

Me: KAWAII *snaps photo of Momiji and Hunny*__

Tohru- I am so your sister!

Tohru: I HAVE A SISTER O.O

Me: Yeah thats a shocker I thought you were an only child__

There ya go... I LOVE YOU PLUM!!

Me: Love you two sweety XD

Tohru: Next reviewer is Nami

_ha ha! LOL! This is funny, please continue, and I have a question for them._

Me: And I will for 15 more chapters XD

Kyo: Oh Joy *gets hit*

Me: Anyway Tohru Sweety this ones yours__

Tohru-I dont mean to cause controversy, but who would you rather kiss, Haru  
or Momiji.. if you pick the right one, I'll let you live... just kidding.  


Tohru: EH O.O;

Me: As I have said Tohru and Kyo are a couple here so she can't kiss Maple or Haru

Yuki: Next one is for the dumb cat

_  
Kyo- Hello Kyo-kun *glomp* Your question is, if, you didn't have this curse,  
and neither did him, would you become friends with Yuki?  
_

Kyo: *turns into a cat* well I guess if we weren't curse we might

Yuki: But we are so we won't

Me: BOOOOOOOOOO *hits them with the beach slap stick*

Yuki and Kyo: OW

Me: Okay Yuki you got an important one

_  
Yuki- First, I just wanted to say, that you have rival groups after you. My  
friends started their own Yuki fan club. These girls really care about you,  
would you wear a dress again for them? :3  
_

Yuki: I already have to deal with one so this saddens me and no I rather not wear another dress

Me: BOOOOOOO LAME ANSWER RAT *my cat ears appear XD*

Yuki: Female cat silence

_  
Peace,  
Nami_

Me: See you Nami heart XD

Tohru: Next one is Narina-Naruto

_KISS ME YOU HOT __FRUITS BASKET__ BISHIES XD  
_

Me: You heard her boys kisses for her

Guys: *grumble but kiss Narina-Naruto*

_  
and yeah thats it_

Me: Okay Tracy see you a the party tonight hehehehe

Tohru: Next is Plums cousin Yae

_it is I the evil cousin Yae XD  
_

Kyo: God save us all -.-;

Me: SHUT IT KYO

Kyo: why should I

Me: Because the first Q's yours

_  
Kyo: meet Al from FMA he loves kitties hehe i just know plums  
gonna be mad but come on you cannot have me not X-over XD  
_

Al: Hello :3

Kyo: Uh high *shakes armours hand*

Me: DANG IT YAE I DON'T NEED THIS

_  
Shigure: Meet Sanji Miroku and Brock fellow perv's XD  
_

Shigure: Hello boys be honest does Plum not look gorgeous

Sanji: PLUM IS A VERY PRETTY GIRL

Brock: Oh I have to ask her out

Miroku: *takes my hand* Will you Bare my children Plum chan

Me: No i'm already having twins

Miroku: Really?

Hunny: Yeah with Hika chan

Me: Moving on before I hunt my cousin down

_  
I dare Tohru to sing she's somebodies hero_

Me: Tohru you heard her sing

Tohru: Um okay Plum

Momiji: She's really good

Tohru:

She's never pulled anybody from a burning building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name  
She's never hit a shot to win the game  
She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs  
The keeper of the cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown  
Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress  
She gave her wings to leave the nest  
It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by  
Looks back into her mother's eyes  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Thirty years have flown right past  
Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs  
Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that  
Oh, but she already is

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
She runs a brush through her silver hair  
The envy of the nursing home  
She drops by every afternoon  
Feeds her mama with a spoon  
And that smile lets her know  
Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Me: Beautifle Tohru T.T

Kohru: She is my hero so is daddy

Kyo: Yeah she is *smiles softly at Tohru*

Me: I fear what will happen when Akito see's Kohru *shudders scared*

Kyo: Oh crap Akito *forgot about her*__

and thats it for me sorry Plum but i wanted these guys to visit XD

Me: Yeah wait until I find you Yae wait until I find you

Tohru: Next Reviewer is Gemstone11

_ok here we go  
_

Me: YOSH LETS GO WEEEEEEEEE

Yuki: You had sugar didn't you

Me: Maybe *does shifty eyes*

Yuki: Lets just read the questions -.-;

_  
Kyo: Be happy in Egypt cats were consider gods and rats evil so in Egypt you  
be better than yuki  
_

Kyo: YES I AM BETTER THAN THE RAT IN EGYPT

Yuki: Oh shut up its one country

Kyo: Yeah but thats one country that doesn't like you *grins*

Me: Next Q

_  
Yuki: YOU SUCK  
_

Yuki: As are you Gem *glares*

Me: *laughing hard*

_  
and thats it see you at the party plum_

Me: same to you Gem and Yuki Kyo as a Christmas gift you can leave but you got to come back

Yuki: I won't

Kohru: we will :D

Kyo: Defiantly *smiles at his little girl*

Tohru: our little girl is sweet isn't she Kyo *smiles*

Kyo: Yeah

Me: Okay Yuki will have to be dragged back but you know what to do oh god I dread when Akito is

asked a Q well see you bye *everyone leaves*

_the song she's somebodies hero is © to jamie o'neal_


	6. six pack

Hey and welcome to the six chapter of the Q and A

Kyo: Plum whats with the french doors

Me: oh those lead to Minyonka's place where she's holding the Naruto cast hostage

Yuki: like us Plum

Me: SILENCE STUPID RAT

Kyo: I like her more and more every day (he only likes me because I hate yuki)

Me: Anyway I was finaly able to get rid of the perv's not from the furuba series and

Momiji: Plum chan why is there a hole in the ceiling

Me: Oh that leads to JJ's mansion

JJ: *pokes head threw hole* hey Plum mind if I send Hiei down there to be tortured in the its a small

world after all room you have

Me: Sure JJ send him in

JJ: *throws Hiei down into my room*

Hiei: WHERE THE FUCK AM I

Me: *smacks Hiei with the beach slap stick* Hiei Kohru age 7 is here

Kohru: Daddy whats Fuck

Kyo: can I hit him before he goes in *angry at Hiei for teaching Kohru a bad word*

Me: Sure knock yourself out

Kyo: Thank you *beats Hiei up*

Hiei: *in to much pain to talk*

Me: Okay Triclops in you go *kicks Hiei into the its a small world after all room*

Kohru: Daddy what is F... *mouth covered*

Me: A word that if said enough will kill every cat including daddy

Kohru: O.O NO DADDY I'M SORRY T-T

Me: And never listen to the man I just put in that room for time out okay

Kohru: Okay Aunt Plum

Tohru: Um the questions

Me: Oh yeah but before we start say hi to our guests Wall-E and EVE

Wall-E: Hi I'm Wall-E and holy twinkies I can talk

Me: Yeah its my Q so you and EVE can talk

EVE: Wall-E thats good for us as we can reveal we're getting married

Me: Really Wall-E

Wall-E: ^///^ yep I asked her and she said yes

Me: Smashing we'll have the wedding here so Minyonka and JJ and they're people can come

Tohru: What about Kyo and I we've yet to be married and we got a kid

Me: Okay Hey EVE Wall-E mind if I make it a double wedding so Kyo and Tohru can get married

to

EVE: sure its nice to know we're not the only ones getting married

Wall-E: Of course they deserve marriage just as much as us

Me: Okay I'll have to ask Minyonka and JJ if they want to help plan the wedding

Shigure: The Q's Plum

Me: Oh right moving on

our first reviewer is Emily

_HEY MAQUARANA XD_

Me: Hey Maquarana to you XD

Yuki: Oh great a genius

Me: *reads first Q* it gets worse rat boy__

LETS START THIS OFF WITH I'M CARRYING AYAME'S CHILD XD

Ayame: O.O X.X

Me: And he's out cold

Yuki: Oh god this poor kid

Me: Poor kid poor maid girl she'll be shattered to find out her BF has slept with another woman

Momoji and Hunny: Next Question

Me: KAWAII ITS LIKE HIKARU AND KAORU XD__

AND I BRING CHRISTMAS SWEETS FOR THOU TO EAT XD

Me: Thanks these guys are hard to keep fed

Momiji and Hunny: HEY

Me: Well with you two we rarely have sugar in the place

_AND L FROM __DEATH NOTE_

Yuki: who is this guy *points to L*

Me: Oh crud thats L a sweet fiend like Momiji and Hunny_  
_

Kyo: Well so much for having food__

and thats it

Me: See you

Wall-E: Next person is

L: Sugar-cookie *drools*

Me: L come on your getting drool all over the floor *gets magic mop to clean the floor*

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Me: Sounds like me after eating four pounds of candy

Yuki: My thoughts exactly

Me: Okay lets move on__

I LOVE YOU PLUMMY L-O-V-E YOU  


Me: Uh thanks *reaches for the tranquilizer gun*

Wall-E: Moving on

_  
ALL GUYS HAVE TO RUN INTO THE MANGO TREE AND SING WILL YOU LOVE ME XD_

Me: You heard her guys that includes L and Wall-E and except Hiei because well he's punished

for the bad word

All Guys: ***run into the mango tree* **WILL YOU LOVE ME MY SWEET SUGAR CANDY YOUR

THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME MY SWEET SUGAR CANDY WILL YOU LOVE ME PLEASE I'M

WEAK ON MY KNEES WHEN YOUR AROUND ME MY SWEET SUGAR CANDY

Me: Nice guys

EVE and Tohru: *both blush*

Me: Wow didn't think EVE could blush guess I was wrong XD

EVE: can this song be played the wedding

Tohru: Yes please Plum

Me: Sure guys it is a cute song

Kohru: Next one Aunt Plum

Me: Okay__

GOTTA GO WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Me: Okay see you SC

Tohru: the next one is

EVE: Yae

Me: OH GOD NO

_hey cousin Plum sorry for the perv's XD_

Me: Hey Yae ¬_¬º

Wall-E: She's your cousin

Me: Yeah sad to say so

Yuki: Lets move on

Me: Right__

anywho

Shigure: You shall be preggo's with Plums child BWUHAHAHAHA

Shigure: Oh my god O_O_º_

Me: HA

Yuki: That is sad because I can see it happening

Kyo: Okay lets move on before my daughter asks

Me: Okay its for you Kyo

_  
__Kyo: Why is the sky  
_

Kyo: WTF thats not a question

Me: Maybe to people it isn't

Kyo: Nevermind I've learned not to expect normality

Me: Next one

_  
Momiji: Here is a cookie_

Momiji: YAY *gives Hunny a third and L a third*

Me: Aw kawaii

Kohru: Next one__

Akito: I dare you to not be a hard ** to everyone for 2 chapters

Me: Oh god *makes Akito appear in chains*

Akito: WHY AM I CHAINED

Me: Because you have a dare to be nice to everyone for 2 chapters that includes Kyo and Tohru's

daughter Kohru

Akito: HOW DID THE CAT HAVE A CHILD

Me: Magic or if you know the birds and bees the normal way

Akito: Just shut up and move on to the next one _¬_¬º_

Me: Okay this ones Tohru's__

Tohru: i hear you have a little girl with Kyo  


Tohru: Yes and she's adorable looks like me but has her papa's hair

Me: Yep she's cute moving on to one thing I can't wait to see happen XD

_  
Yuki: I want you to sing sweet transvestite from the __rocky horror picture__  
show_

Yuki: I hate you all _¬_¬º_

Me: sing now

Yuki:

How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night when it all seems alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession.  
I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.

So come up to the lab. And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici... pation!  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom.

_Ayame: Still bald XD_

Ayame: Shut up I got shaved like a cat

Kyo: Says you I'm not bald

Wall-E: guys don't argue we still have some Questions left__

and yeah thats it sorry cousin Plum

Me: Don't worry you made me happy with the sweet transvestite song XD

Yuki: Yeah yeah laugh it up

Me: Okay next one is oh new one name ang5523

Yuki: Damn -.-*

Me: Wow Kyo went from hating this to loving it and Yuki well I have no idea

_This is for Yuki I would love to be married to him and have his kids. Their  
names would be Sakura Nicole and she would look like me and act like her daddy  
and Saskue Sky would look like his daddy and act like me. My name is Kina  
Rose and I have long blond hair with bright crystal clear green eyes. they  
would be twins._

Me: Come on Yuki Tohru is already taken and you be free to do so since Akito has to be nice for two

chapters

Yuki: Very well I shall marry you Kina but only because it seems everyone including machines are

marrying

Me: Oh shut up Wall-E and EVE have feelings jerk rat and congrats Kina you have a fianceay

Kyo: Okay who is next

Wall-E: The Dark and Mystic Tohru

_This is really awesome!! Can I post another question?! Here if yes!  
_

Me: Duh yeah you can I like repeats XD

Yuki: Yes because then she can keep us longer -.-*

_  
Tohru- If you couldn't marry Kyo (Yes Marry XD XP) Who would you date and/or  
marry? EXCLUDING YUKI! (you suck Yuki but my friend is in love with you)  
_

Tohru: I don't know maybe Momiji but thats if I wasn't marrying Kyo in a double wedding with EVE

And Wall-E

Me: True that going on

_  
Kyo- DARE TIME Dress up like Machi and kiss Yuki!! (TORTURE)_

Kyo and Yuki: We're going to do it because Plum will force us if we don't *does dare and puke after*

Me: Moving on since they didn't let me have fun__

Yuki- Dress up like Tohru and kiss Kyo! (SORRY KYO! AND TOHRU! AND MACHI!)  
There ya go

Me: No I'm sorry but I refuse to let poor kohru be scarred for life so that dare is canciled

EVE: next one is nami4027

Me: Sweet she kicks butt

_Hello again! Nami is back!_

Me: HI NAMI XD__

Tohru- it's okay, me and my friends wouldn't have let you live for either  
choice... but I SO support Kyoru!! I wouldn't hav it any other way... you  
falling in love with Yuki would be creepy...  


Tohru: Thank you you can come to the wedding if you want

Me: Yep celebrate with the occasion of marrying Kyo and Tohru and EVE and Wall-E

Wall-E: Next question

_  
first of all, when kyo was answering his question, Yuki interupted him, so  
can I hit him, Plum? I has a club... with spikes on it. :D I would never hit  
Kyo of course, he's Tohru's lover, and I would _

Me: Sure go ahead

Yuki: O.O *runs*__

Now that's all settled, Yuki, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER WAS THAT?! I said  
that these girls really care for you! *crys* you hurt there feelings... can I  
hit him again? 

Yuki: Well tell them I'm getting married to Kina

Me: Yes Yes you can

Yuki: O.O *starts running again*__

Goodbye everybody! I love you all! x)

Me: Bye and the next one is

Kohru: Noone aunt Plum

Me: What?

Kohru: That was the last one

Me: Oh um okay well bye guys see you later and JJ come get Hiei anytime

EVE and Tohru: AND REMEMBER WE'RE GETTING MARRIED ON THE SAME DAY

Ayame: Review okay nice people

Wall-E: Bye

Kyo: And have a great holiday


	7. SEVEN POUND TURKEY AND BIRTHING

Hey and welcome to a holiday special meaning this won't be a Q and A part

Tohru: AAAAAAAAAH PLUM THE YAMS ARE BURNING

Me: OH GOD (runs to deal with the yams)

Momiji Hunny and L: Sweets are yummy (bring in pies and cakes)

sanji who is visiting again: THIS IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE MEAL MADE YET (puts turkey on the

table Luffy is tied up until everyone gets they're plates and stuff)

Wall-E Kyo Hikaru Hiei and Naruto: Yeah because your with our girlfriends cooking (ready for blood)

EVE: No fighting guys (drags Sanji back in the kitchen)

Me: COMING THREW (brings in the green bean casserole that goes on the table)

JJ: I GOT THE FUDGE SANDWITCHES

Minyonka: Not a lot will be eating that (has the mashed potatoes)

Me: No they won't (brings in a bigger turkey with all who are here)

Tohru: come one we have more food to cook and bring in (brings in the oni guri)

Me: Oh yeah the roles the bread oh god they'll burn (runs back into the kitchen)

Momiji: I wonder why there are no Q's

Hunny: I don't Know

Kohru: Aunt Plum said something about not enough questions so this is just the thanksgiving feast

L: 99.9 percent she is Kira

Me: WHAT YOU BETTER NOT CLAIM I'M THAT PSYCHO LIGHT

Hikaru: Plum calm down think of the babies

Kurama: yeah they need a relaxed mother

Me: You are not allowed to speak after you fed my preciouse Ren and Kichiro strawberries

Kohru: (playing with Kichiro and Ren)

Hikaru: Sweety calm down I'll help with the rest of the food you relax

Hinata: Don't worry Plum your a good mother

Me: Thanks Hina chan :-)

Naruto: Is it almost time yet I'm hungry

Me: Atleast he waits for the food to be put on the table

Luffy: UNTIE ME NOW

Ichigo: HEY WHO PUT STRAWBERRY STICKERS ON MY SWORD

Hikaru and Kaoru: (snickering as they put the bread on the table)

Orihime: I made a bean and strawberry paste casserole

Me: I don't care if I'm pregnant I am not eating that

Ed FMA: (runs off to puke)

Hinata: Um lets eat (puts the last of the food on the table)

Me: God is great god is good let us thank him for this food amen

Kyo: WTF was that?

Me: Sorry tradition at my house you thank god for the food

Yuki: So I see

Me: We added cheese to the potatoes

Yuki: I am not amused (glares)

Me: Do I cAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (holds sides)

JJ: OH NO SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR

Kyo: DAMN IT AND THE WEATHER OUTSIDE IS FRIGHTFUL SO WE CAN'T TAKE HER TO

THE HOSPITAL

Chopper: AAAAAAAAH DOCTOR DOCTOR

Everyone: YOUR A DOCTOR

Chopper: Oh yeah but I'VE NEVER DELIVERED A BABY

Tsunade: Your lucky I've help deliver a lot of babies so watch and learn fuzzball

Chopper: I'M NOT A FUZZBALL

Me: SILENCE OR I WILL EAT YOU FUZZBALL

Chopper: O.O yes mam (watches and helps)

an hour later

Tsunade: Two girls and a boy

Me: What I was told twins

Tsunade: Apparently princey here was hiding out he'll make a good ninja

Me: Can we just get them dressed -.-*

Hinata: lets set up the bed so Plum can eat with us (pulls out the convieant bed that hooks to dining

room table set)

Me: Sorry for the threat Chop Chop

Chopper: Its okay ^.^;

Me: No its not I'm sorry (is put in the bed with the triplets)

Haruhi: So what are you going to name them

Me: Hikari Kairi and Hikaru the second :)

Hikaru: ^_^

Me: Untie Luffy and lets eat

Sanji: Yes my beautifle swan (unties Luffy)

Luffy: FOOD (makes a giant plate)

Tohru: Wow Plum you were right about having three turkies

Yusuke: Yeah yeah I'm hungry

Keiko: YUSUKE SHE JUST GAVE BIRTH SHOW SOME RESPECT

Me: From all of us to you my readers

Everyone: HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND SEASON GREETINGS

Me: (grabs a drub stick from Luffy)

Luffy: HEY (is angry)

Me: Now you know the feeling XD

Naruto: Please review for Nii chan


	8. EIGHT MAIDS A MILKING

Hey guys I've decided to do a chapter though I did not get my normal flow of reviews but I figure

you guys must be aching for an update and i'm doing it because lord knows I know that feeling

JJ and Minyonka (glares)

Tohru: You can't be mad at them Plum after all they don't sell stuff on Amazon for cash like you

Me: Tohru please don't turn into yuki I beg you

Kyo: You sell stuff online?

Me: Yes I do I never have to leave my computer and I don't have to pay a work tax XD

Yuki: Pathetic

Me: Said the dead rat to the cat NYAH (attacks Yuki)

Akito: JUST BECAUSE YOUR A CAT DEMON DOESN'T MEAN IT COUNTS AS A WIN FOR  
THE CAT IF YOU BEAT YUKI

Me: Shut it Emo

Akito: O.O WAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Shigure: Holy crap you made Akito cry Plum

Me: Wow never thought the sadistic Beach could cry

Yuki: Plum you are mean at times

Me: Only to the bad people if Aizen were to fall from JJ's place from above I give him a wedgie

Aizen: AAAAAAAAAAAAH (falls from JJ's place)

JJ: ask and you shall receive XD

Me: Sweet (gives Aizen a wedgie)

Aizen: I CAN'T FEEL MY BUTT CHEEKS

Everyone: (bust out laughing)

Me: Exactly now back you go (throws Aizen back)

Kohru: Aunt Plum did you ever remove mister Hiei from the time out room

Me: Oh Shidzu (runs to its a small world room and opens it) Hiei?

Hiei: (is twitching)

Me: Erm well lets get you back to JJ (carries Hiei back to JJ) he'll be twitchy for a couple days don't

say Its or a or small or world unless you want him to be coocoo for cocopuff

JJ: Sure (evil grin)

Me: Well bye I have to answer your Q's JJ (jumps down hole back to the studio)

Tohru: That was scary O.O

Me: Yeah lets answer JJ's Q's

_Hi. I'm too lazy to log in, so yeah... You'll probably hear me later...  
_

Me: Oh yeah she did the thing where you type in your name so you don't need an account unless

you want to post stories :B

Kyo: Lets just answer her questions already

Me: Right old chap XD

_  
Hiei: Tell the bi-  
_

Me: I can put you back Hiei ITS A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL

Hiei in JJ's mansion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (falls in fetal position)

JJ: DAAAAAAAAAMN SHE IS GOOD

_  
Hiei, I dare you.  
_

Me: Dare me what shorty

Hiei: (glares)

Me: Exactly

Tohru: ^.^;

_  
Hiei: ... Tell PLUM about your __YouTube video that's posted on your profile.  
_

Me: Youtube sweet my user on youtube is simsgirlgem XD I love the sims

Kyo: yeah and I notice no furuba video's yet

Me: Oh shut it Kyo I've yet to find a song not used for a million FB videos already

Kohru: Aunt Plum where are Wall-E and EVE

Me: They're shopping for the wedding

Kohru: Oh okay

Me: Next one

_  
HIEI, THAT'S ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE CURIOUS AND WILL TAKE THE TIME TO READ  
MY PROFILE!! NOT FOR ADVERTISING!! (is trying SO hard not to swear)  
_

Me: Tolate I looked XD

_  
Hiei: Hn.  
_

Me: if you Hn one more time I swear I'll make you mortal

Hiei: O.O

_  
Gr... Anyways, you'll probably get my questions later... And ignore this, and  
Hiei. I just wanted to say... THANK YOU FOR TAKING HIEI AND OMZ!! Tohru and  
Kyo (ughh) have their kid! :D I wonder what Kohru looks like. (starts to  
wonder)  
_

Me: Nope I didn't

Kyo: So you either forgot or you were lazy (gets hit)

_  
Oh great, now I'm talking nonsense... (in a dramatic voice) Dandruff..._

Me: AAAAAAAH DANDRUFF (runs for the bunker)

Everyone: -.-;

Me: Next one is omg my girl Kree aka Chainofdreams YOSH

Kyo: You know her

Me: Yep friend on FF and Deviantart I'm bonnybanshey on DA

Yuki: Riveting -.-;

Me: ON WE GO

_Hi everyone! Happy "Turkey Day"! I hope you all like Turkey! Luffy, don't eat  
it all._

Luffy who randomly appears: I didn't I was tied up until everyone had they're fill (glares at me)

Me: Shut up and go back to JJ's before I drown you

Tohru: HAAAAAAAAAH (scared for her life)

Luffy: Fine (leaves)

_Anyways...YOU GOYS WANNA HAVE DINNER!? TOGETHER!?! Please...?_

Me: They'll be there Kree don't worry :B :3 :D

Kyo: And the next person is a twilight fan

Me: Sweet and her name is Bella SwanxEdward Cullen

_Please go back to posting Q and A_

Me: I am be patient

Kyo: Yeesh Plum gives us thanksgiving off and this Bella woman is rude about there being no Q's (glares)

Me: No its okay she is allowed to be mad I hate those kind of chapters sometimes thank you Bella

Yuki: Next one is CrazedTB

Me: XD HAHAHA I KNOW HER ON DA TOO

Yuki: Great -.-;

_Okay um, I've never watched __Fruits Basket, but I'll ask a question.  
What's it like being asked questions by people you don't know (even if I'm  
the __first person I'll ask that i guess)_

Me: yeah answer

Everyone except Maple and Tohru: IT SUCKS

Me: Thanks guys (glares) next is wEirD gAL146

Yuki: Oh great another oddball

Me: Shut it rat

Kyo: here are her questions

_rawr i come in peace.  
_

Me: Rawr so do I :3

_  
this Q and A thing is fun :)  
_

Me: Thank you (bows)

Kyo: I hate it even though my daughter and girl are cute

_  
Kyo: When did you actually MAKE tohru do THAT with you, And how in the world  
did you get a baby so FAST?!  
_

Kyo: I DON'T KNOW

Me: Kohru is an Oc made up by a fan XD

_  
Tohru: Love you loads~!! And you've suffered enough so i wont make you do  
anything~!!  
_

Tohru: Thank you (smiles)

Me: MOVING ON

_  
Yuki: ERM. ALL MY FRIENDS THINK YOU'RE GAY, NOT AYAME. Oh and you KNOW you  
want HARU~!  
_

Yuki: SAY WHAT (gets ready to go after said friends)

Me: Calm down lets say you want Haru as in Haruhi of Ouran High host club

~in JJ's mansion~

Tamaki: HE WON'T HAVE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER (hugs Haruhi)

Haruhi: (stares at Tamaki)

~back in the studio~

Me: Wow Tamaki is way weird ok moving on this is for maple

_  
Momiji-chan~! : do you like fast food? (gives fries)  
_

Momiji: Its not the same as sweets but yes I like them :)

_  
congrats to the couples getting married :)  
_

Couples: Thank you

Me: Yep we're getting help from everyone

_  
lalas~!! i'll come back if you post my questions plum~!! bye for now~!!_

_  
weirdgal_

Me: Bye weirdy XD

Kyo: Next is Tohru's sister The Dark and Mystic Tohru

Me: Sweet

_Ello, nice to see everyone again! *glares at Yuki* YAY! I can post more  
questions!_

Me: YAY YOU CAN XD

Yuki: I despise you Plum

Me: Same here rat boy

_Tohru: Can I design your __wedding dress?! Hahaha... You think I'm kidding?!  
*__Sobs*  
_

Tohru: Of course (smiles)

Me: Yeah free dress helps the budget :B

_Sorry 'bout the other dare. My friend who loves Yuki, *glares at Yuki* Told  
me to post it. She doesn't have an account. Anywho;_

Me: Well tell her to get one last thing you need is to post stuff for a character you hate

Yuki: Yes agree (glares)

Yuki: Since I hate you so much, *glares at Yuki again* I dare you to sing The  
Ebay Song and White and Nerdy! I love Al Yankovic!

Yuki: No

Me: Yes sing

Yuki: Fine

Me: (turns on the stereo)

Yuki:

ebay  
A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... mint snowglobe  
A Smurf ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay

My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Tell me why (I need another pet rock)  
Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)  
Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)  
They had it on eBay

I'll buy ... your knick-knack  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A++!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged golf bag)  
Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)  
(From some guy) I've never met in Norway  
Found him on eBay

[ Wierd Al Yankovic Lyrics are found on .com ]  
I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please  
As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy ... your tchotchkes  
Sell me ... your watch, please  
I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)  
I'm highest bidder now

(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)  
(From that worldwide garage sale) (Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray)  
(Hey! A Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray)

Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)  
Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)  
Wanna buy (a case off vintage tube socks)  
Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre, Dr. Dre)  
(Found it on eBay)

Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcett poster)  
(Pez dispensers and a toaster)  
(Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)  
(I'll buy on eBay)

What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

Me: LOL

Yuki: There I'm done

Me: Naw ah you have to sing white and nerdy now

Yuki: no

Me in demonic voice: SING

Yuki: O.O

They see me mowin'... my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Can't ya see I'm white & nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy  
I wanna roll with... the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
Really, really white & nerdy

First in my class there at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
MC Escher, that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin - to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my Top 8 spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills, but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast, I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number one  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun  
"Happy Days" is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon  
Here's the part I sing on...

They see me roll on... my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
[ Weird Al Yankovic Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Can't ya see I'm white & nerdy?  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy  
I'd like to roll with... the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
How'd I get so white & nerdy?

I've been browsin', inspectin'  
X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized "Holy Grail" really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doin' web sites  
When my friends need some code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a home page for my dog  
Yo, I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
Pop pop, hope no one sees me... gettin' freaky  
I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V Club and Glee Club and even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was, do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Faire  
Got my name on my underwear

They see me strollin'... they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white & nerdy  
Just because I'm white & nerdy  
Just because I'm white & nerdy  
All because I'm white & nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white & nerdy  
I wanna bowl with... the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
Think I'm just too white & nerdy  
I'm just too white & nerdy  
Look at me, I'm white & nerdy

Me and Everyone: (laughing at Yuki)

Yuki: (glares)

Ayame: Briliant little brother

Me: Gay

Ayame: I'M NOT GAY

Me: Lol next Narina-Naruto

_Oh can I come to the wedding_

Me: SURE YOU CAN THE MORE THE MERRIER WHICH WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER

_and thats it bye_

Me: And sadly thats all not even Yae sent in a Q that makes me sad :'(

Tohru: Aw please reply she's so sad

Everyone: (leaves for now)


	9. NINE WEEK HONEYMOON A SPECIAL Q N A CHAP

Hi and Hello again to the Furuba Q and A sorry for the long wait but I have to wait for reviews

Kyo: Lets start with Angel-Of-Outlaws

Me: Sweet lets read

_Thank you! I had my computer taken away so I read it on my phone and I wasn't  
able to comment so I'm doing it now...on all the chapters (its the least I can  
do from saving me from boredom) LOL!_

Review on 1st chapter:  
Good intro, very funny!

Me: Thank you

Kyo: I didn't like it thank you tied to the damn rat

Yuki: The feelings mulchial

Me: Moving on

_Ok heres my stuff (I don't exactly know how to do this.) Things in  
parenthesis are my little notes not part of ideas..._

Hiz!

First off I would like to offer my evil mind and tourtue ideas to Plum. I'm  
full of 'em, I tourtue my guy friends daily. Muhahaha more touture for you  
boys.  


Me: Feel free to suggest :)

Kyo: Oh god we're in trouble

Yuki: I believe your right

_  
Yuki- I dare you to hug your brother for 10 seconds and tell he's the best  
brother in the world (LOL I just watched episode 15 today where we first met  
Aya.)  
_

Yuki: NO WAY IN HELL

Me: You have to

Yuki: And why should I

Me: BECAUSE I AM THE ALL POWERFUL AUTHORESS

Yuki: Oh yeah damn

_  
Can we bring Haru in for a minute?  
_

Me: Sure YO HARU

Haru: Yeah

Me: Dare for you (hands over Question sheet)

_  
I dare Haru to kiss me._

Me: You got that Haru

Haru: Yeah (kisses Angel)__

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru - I dare you to sing witch doctor to me.  


Me: Guys you heard her

Yuki Kyo and Haru: Fine

Me: Hey witch doctor,give us the magic words!

Kyo: Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Alright!

Haru: Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Yuki: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
doh doh doh  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
doh doh doh  
And then the witch doctor he told me what to do he told me

Kyo: Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Yuki: I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
doh doh doh  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
doh doh doh  
and then the witch doctor he gave me this advice

Haru: Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Yuki: You could keep your love from me just like you were a miser  
and I'll admit it wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
and he told me the way will bring your heart...  
doh doh doh doh

Kyo: oo ee oo ah ah  
oo ee oo ah ah  
oo ee oo ah ah

Haru: oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

Tohru: BRAVO

Kohru: Daddy was good

Me: Yep now lets roll

_(Plum, can I have tiny, tinnie favor? Please...favor is below)  
_

Me: AYE AYE CAPTAIN

_  
How does Yuki feel about polgamy?  
_

Yuki: Your kiddy right

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA YUKI WITH A HAREM HAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuki: Shut up

_  
Can I marry him? If not can I marry Haru? (Or both? LOL Twice the tourtue!)_

Me: You can Marry both XD

YUKI: WHAT?!

Haru: (stares off)

Me: Moving on to Reni is ma name

_Hi! It's me The dark and mystic!_

Me: HEY :3

_hehehe! GO YUKI! *glares at Yuki*  
Sorry bout this Plum but I'm advertising my furuba RP website! Please join  
plum! Everyone is free except Tohru! I'm her... Here it  
is!__10.__  
Welcome to the 14th zodiac!_

Me: Okay feel free to advertise provided you advertise my Q and A

Kyo: thats it?

Me: Yep hehe

Yuki: lets move on to Kyon Kyon

_For Kyo and Tohru: Here, you need a son not a daughter. He has his daddies  
hair cause that gene obviously overrides any other ^^ Now Kohru can have a  
brother. You can name him._

Me: Aw kawaii

Kohru: I have a baby brother :3

Tohru and Kyo: O///O

Me: Oh right after the reviews are done we shall have the double wedding of Wall-E and EVE and Tohru and Kyo

Yuki: next is Kyonfan

_Akito your my favorite character!! ^_^  
have these people read the manga? cause everyone hates her too much!  
So Akito you be nice to Tohru and Kyo and the others in an akward kind of way  
cause that's your REAL character! by the end of the story. Akito is a good  
girl. ^^_

Me: Sadly I've yet to get the last few copies of the series because gas has killed me so I did not know that and thus you spoiled it for me

Kyo: Ouch next is Al/Hiro

_Ah, Kyo, Tohru, you guys know its a fact that you get married and have a SON  
in the manga. So what are you doing with a little girl?_

Me: I DIDN'T KNOW THAT EITHER T.T

Kyo: OH GOD STOP SPOILING IT FOR HER

Yuki: Next is Nami4027

_Hello again, I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving! _

Everyone and me: IT WAS GREAT__

Can I be at the wedding? Would it be ok?

Me: yeah you can sit in the first Pew

Nami: SWEET (goes to first pew)__

And also, can I sing at the wedding? I'll send you a PM with the song, if you  
say yes.  


Me: Sorry we got _**Full Moon o Sagashite **_for the wedding

Yuki: (reading Q card) The Rich and Georgeouse Plum Chan spared no Expence for the couples marrying today

Kyo Tohru Wall-E and EVE: O.O Wow

_**  
**You can wait until the next chapter for these questions, since the wedding  
comes first but here they are.  
_

Me: Non sense lets reaed and review

_  
Yuki: I want you to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams for me, and if you refuse  
PLUM can choose what she wants to do with you. XD_

Yuki: NO MORE SONGS

Me: MWUHAHAHAHA (has the gender bender cake)

Yuki: Oh Sh... (gets cake shoved down throat and turns into a busty girl)__

I also have a question for Maple.  


Momiji: Yes?

_  
If your mom could have her memory of you back and loved you, what would you  
do?  
_

Me: Yikes please don't ask

Momiji: I be happy but she was unable too she tried but she couldn't (cries softly)

Me: OH MAPLE (hugs him even though he turns into a bunny)

_  
That's all I have for now, See ya everybody! Love you all!_

Me: Yeah moving on

Yuki now girl: Minyonka

Me: SWEET YEAH

_Uh... ... ... I have no clue what's going on, to be honest with you and I  
don't know who any of these people are... well, except Hiei and JJ...  
_

Me: Don't worry its just nice to here ya XD

_  
Anyway, I just thought I'd drop in and say hi. :D  
_

Me: HI MINYONKA XD

_  
By the way, Plum, after my Q&A is finished, you're more than welcome to  
kidnap Sasuke and torture him to your heart's content. Have fun!_

Me: Sweet I'll steal him now and let you borrow

Haru: (now reading Q card) I have gone and kidnapped the emo Sasuke and have him bound and gagged for the Georgeouse Plum chan (Sasuke sits glaring at me)

Me: On to the wedding erm those who are undead or supernatural in anyway I keep quiet

Kyo: Why?

Me: The priest I got is name Alexander Anderson

Kyo: YOU GOT THE CRAZY VAMPIRE HUNTER TO MARRY US

Me: Yeah but he's a certified priest and he said he marry Wall-E and EVE as long as there were no vampires

Tohru and EVE: what's wrong (EVE has white roses and a viel on her head and Tohru the most beautifle wedding dress you ever saw)

Me: Nothing lets just get going father

Anderson: Very well (goes to the podeum) Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join these two couples in holy Marriage

Tohru: (smiles at Kyo)

EVE: (smiles at Wall-E)

Anderson: If anyone has a reason these couples should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace

Me: Nope noone

Anderson: Very well Kyo Wall-E do you take Tohru and EVE to be your lawfuly wedded wives to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live

Wall-E: YOU BET I DO (EVE giggles)

Kyo: (gulps and smiles) I do

Anderson: And Tohru EVE Do you take Kyo and Wall-E to be your lawfuly wedded husbands to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live

Tohru: (smiles softly) I do

EVE: (giggles) I do

Anderson: Then by the power of god and the Catholic church I now pronounce you husbands and wives you may kiss the brides

(Tohru and Kyo kiss passionately)

(Wall-E and EVE smile while kissing)

Me: and Now miss _**Full Moon o Sagashite **_shall sing The smile on your face

Full Moon o Sagashite:

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking aloud  
But when you hold me near  
you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand  
Says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say nothing at all

Me: Anderson go back upstairs

Anderson: Why aren't I allowed to enjoy the part

Me: Nope becides aren't you suppose to be killing Alucard

Anderson: ACK YOUR RIGHT GIRL (jumps threw the hole in the ceiling)

Me: Okay lets get the cake cut

(the newly weds cut the cake)

Me: Okay with JJ's help I got the couples a honeymoon in Hawaii so for a couple chapters we may have to call Tohru and Kyo so they can answer they're questions

5 hours later

Everyone to Tohru Kyo Wall-E and EVE: HAVE FUN IN HAWAII (throwing Rice and bird seed)

Me: Okay and thats the end of this chapter review and if you want send wedding gifts for Kyo and Tohru

Everyone: BYE

(everyone after seeing the honeymooners off leave for they're homes)


	10. TEN PINEAPPLES

Hello everyone sorry for the wait but I've been sick all Christmas -.-

Yuki: WUSS

Me: Since when do you sound like Kyo Rat

Yuki: Sorry I actually miss fighting the damn cat

Ayame and Shigure: AW

Me: Silence gay and pervy

Ayame and Shigure: HEY

Momiji: Should we read the questions now Plum Chan

Me: Okay Maple (gets review sheet) Michi101 writes

_To Yuki-kun,Honestly..Are you truly infatuated with machi-san?_

Yuki: Yes yes I am she is a Goddess and I am no more than a mere mortal

Me: AW KAWAII

Yuki: Shut up plum

Me: Okay moving on

_To Kyonichi-san,If you had to choose in marrying Yuki-kun or Shigure-san who  
would you choose? :3{{XD}}_

Me: Okay get Kyo on the line

Maple dials the number for Tohru and Kyo

Kyo: Hello?

Me: You got a question (repeats the question)

Kyo: WTF I HATE THAT RAT AND THAT DOG IS A PERV AND LETS NOT FORGET THE BIG THING I'M NOT GAY LIKE THE DAMN SNAKE

Me: (plays video where Kyo and Ayame are snugglin in bed)

Everyone here: (snickers at the video)

Kyo: Plum if you showed that tape I'll kill you

Me: Yeah right Tohru honey you have a question

_To Honda-kun,Would You Rather play on ouran host club or stay here?_

Tohru: until this is over I rather stay here mainly because I have to cut my hair to even fit in with Hunny Sempais club mates

Me: Good answer now lets leave them we'll call back if we have more Q's for them Maple who is our next person

Maple: Hanna Faror

Me: Sweet

_Yaayz you finally did it kyo! (You've always been mah fave charrie.) good for  
you. Um, I didn't really know what to get you guys for the wedding so sorry i  
didn't get anything. I can make you cookies? Okays? *gives plate of homemade  
cookies* Yeppie. Um so then i have a question for all yous. Um if you've read  
manga then what is your fave manga and/or character?_

AND KYO, DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOURSELF!  
If you do i will smack you. Hard.  
YOU TOO SHIGURE AND AYAME!

Me: Okay hold on (gets Kyo and Tohru back on)

Kyo answers: Let me guess another one

Me: Yep (reads it)

Kyo: Well since I can't choose myself I guess ichigo of Bleach we both have snarky bastards defeating us left and right

Me: Aw Jelly boy XD

Tohru: I like Haruhi from Ouran High

Yuki: I like Uryuu Ishida from Bleach

Ayame: Pegasus of Yugioh

Me: Of course you choose Peggy Gay man (for those who seen Jeff Dunham you get that ref XD)

Ayame: (glares)

Shigure: I guess Inuyasha be the guy since he's a dog like me

Me: Yeah of course he is (stares)

Maple: Hunny because we can be twins separated at birth as Plum Chan says

Yuki: thanks for the cookies we'll send them to the damn cat

Me: YES YES YOU CAN XD next is M-to-the-J productions aka JJ AND MI MOMMA XD

Yuki: Great (gets beach slapped)

_JJ: Hi Plum! Hi Furuba cast! Didja miss me? (looks sad for a moment, then  
realizes Furuba cast says no) ... Everyone but Momiji, Kohru, Tohru, and Plum,  
suck! DX_

Everyone except me Maple Kohru and Tohru: WE DO NOT

Me: Yeah you do JJ is awesome

Yuki: _¬_¬º_ I hate you Plum

Me: I HATE YOU TOO RAT BOY XD

_Mi-mama: You're nice._

Me: Mi Momma don't stop it this is gold XD

Yuki: Of course you idiot fans feed on bash... (gets a beach slap to the head)

_JJ: I know I am! Anyways... You guys sang my favorite kid song!_

Yuki: You mean witch doctor I hated it

Me: oh come on Kyo and Haru loved it

Haru: Hn

Me: DON'T START THAT DAMN IT

_Mi-mama: ... Oh, __Witch Doctor._

Me: OOH EEH OOH AH AH TING TANG WALLA BING BANG

Yuki: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU TWO DID

_JJ: Yeah, Smart. Hey Yuki, I wonder... What would happen if you looked in  
your underwear drawer and saw your man-panties covered in syrup? ... I'm not  
suggesting anything. (does the eye shift)_

Yuki: IT WAS YOU I KNEW IT (lunges for JJ only to get a shock)

Naughty little cast members get shocked then a trip to the its a small world after all room

Yuki: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (falls into fetal position)

Kohru: Aunt Plum did you put Uncle Yuki in Mr. Hiei's bad boy room

Me: Why yes I did sweety

Kohru's baby brother: Bad Yuki :3

_Mi-mama: Sure... __Kyo, if you would please, grab a __dead fish and hit Yuki._

Me: Sorry Mi-mama Kyo and Tohru are on they're honeymoon if you keep reminding me I'll have him do it or I can have Haru do it

_JJ: Wow... All I have left to say is... PUDDING._

Me: PUDDING XD

everyone: o.O

_Mi-mama: In other words, Merry-to-the-Christmas!_

Me: SAME TO YOU MI-MAMA AND JJ XD

JJ and Mi-mama: Adios! :3

Me: BYE GUYS :3

Maple: next is Mrs.-Yuki-Sohma

Yuki: How many wives do I have

_hey sorry about that reweiw for chapter 9! My SUPER annoying cousian wrote  
that! But I love the story keep it up!! _

Me: Will do :3

Maple: Its Michi101 again Plum Chan

Me: Okay lets read

_One more thing XD_

Me: Yes?

_Can i be in there too? XDD_

Me: Sure next Chapter a magic door will appear to get you

Yuki: I hate you Plum

_anyway...  
_  
_KyonKyon,i dare you to kiss YunYun-chan :D_

Me and Yuki: WHO THE FRECK IS YUN YUN

_and yes put all the 'D's_

Me: OKAY :D

Ayame: Next is Ang5523

_My dare is for yuki to kiss me. My name Sakura Uchiha and can you please  
put me in the story_

Me: sure (Yuki is forced to kiss Sakura) a door will appear in your room to get you

Yuki: Ahem

Me: Okay this is the cousin who hacked Mrs.-Yuki-sohma's account

_Hey! My name is Emily Sohma! My sis is Angel-Of-Out-Laws!  
Ok I got married to Yuki aganist his will (wonderful wedding I must say) But  
now Angel thinks Yuki likes her best! So Yuki tell the Truth who do you like  
best? *evil glare*_

Yuki: My lovely Machi

Me: Sorry annoying little cousin thems the rules XD

_Plus Yuki if you say you like me best I will take out the tracking chip! =D_

Me: Also I removed the chip as I can't have you finding my secret lair MWUHAHAHA

Yuki: You scare me a lot Plum

_Luv you Plum!_

Me: yeah love you too and thats it everyone you can go home after Maple does Tohru's job

Maple: Please send in your questions bye (leaves with the others)


	11. ELEVEN MIGRAINS

Hey guys sorry for the long wait been sick then a virus killed me computer

Kyo: Can we move it

Me: Oh yeah you guys are back from the honeymoon XD

Yuki: our first review is from Birdy-Chan

Me: SWEET

_Hey hey! My cousin Hannah Faror recommended this one to me, and I thought I'd  
check it out! Well done so far, funny!  
_

Me: YAY HANNAH I ISH ADDING THIS CHAPPY XD

_  
Yuki: Have you ever, when you've become a rat, been put into a cage or  
something? Like, by Kyo or someone who doesn't know who you are?  
_

Yuki: Once (glares at me)

Me: Oh come on it was funny

Yuki: I HAD SCRAPES WHEN I CHANGED BACK

Me: And thats a bad thing?

Yuki: nevermind -.-*

Kyo: (snickers)

Me: NEXT PLEASE XD

_  
Kyon-kyon: -throws water on Kyo- Do you hate water? And what's your worst  
fear?  
_

Kyo: No I just hate being surprised like that (gets a change of clothes from me)

_  
Miss Authoress: What's with the odd chapter names? I like them, but  
they're... odd.  
_

Me: I was going to do twelve days of Christmas but since its going to be 20 chapters I had to improvise

Yuki: Liar you just can't remember what comes after five golden rings

Me: Shut up you rat

Kyo: yeah rat shut up

_  
Tohru: Hey, I love your singing voice! Will you sing something?  
_

Tohru: Uh O///O

Me: Oh come on Tohru you and Honya who I kidnapped from JJ's Q and A can sing

Honya: Can I please go back to Negi sensei please

Me: NOT UNTIL YOU TWO SING

Honya and Tohru: (sing Love story by Taylor swift)

Me: YAY :3 (sends Honya back)

_  
Okay, who here loves Momiji?! -waves wildly-  
_

Me: I DO HE'S LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER (hugs Momiji)

Maple: Oh yeah Plum Chan made it to where the curse doesn't effect us if she hugs us

Kohru: Momma and Daddy are back Yay

_  
Here's something that your chapter titles reminded me of; it's a memory game,  
in which one person says the first line, then you repeat, and then they say  
the net, and you have to go and say them all... it's HARD!!_

One hen  
Two ducks  
Three squawking geese  
Four limerick oysters  
Five corpulent porpoises  
Six pairs of Don L. Frairsial's Famous Dancing Tweezers  
Seven thousand leageons of Macedonian Warriors in full battle array  
Eight big black brass monkeys from the sacred ancient crypts of Egypt  
Nine sympathetic, apathetic, old men on roller blades with a mark propensity  
to procrastination and sloth  
Ten sphyrical lyrical diabolical denizens of the deep who haul stalls around  
the corner to... to...

You know, I actually forgot that last part. That's really ironically funny.  
Gee whiz...  


Me: Wow never saw it that way (stares)

_  
Bye and that's all my computer's freaking out at me._

Me: BYE AND WHO IS NEXT

Tohru: M-to-the-J Productions

Me: YOSH JJ IN THE HOUSE

Yuki: NOOOOO (gets hit in the head with a dead beaver)

_JJ: Hey y'all! I ist back!  
_

Me: Sweet :3

Yuki: …

Me: oh hold on (drags in Hatori)

Kyo: Why did you bring him

Me: Because after JJ's Q's he has one

Hatori: I thought I be safe guess I was wrong

Me: Hey only reason you didn't come was I was born in the year of the dragon and respect other dragons like me :D

Hatori: Okay (backs away slowly)

_  
Mi-mama: ...  
_

Me: Aw no words Mi mama I ish sad now

_  
JJ: Don't mind her, she's in shock that I drank Amp!! :DD  
_

Me: OMG AMP SWEET

Yuki: You got another bottle of Arizona green tea didn't you

Me: YEAH HOW YOU KNOW

Yuki: Just a guess seeing as its after you drink it you act like and even bigger idiot

Me: (roars like a lion and attacks Yuki)

Everyone else: O.o (note to self never make Plum angry especially after she drank Arizona green tea)

_  
Mi-mama: ...  
_

Me: still nothing Mi-mama

_  
JJ: Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, YUKI, YOU CANNOT FIND ME!! And that syrup thing  
was my sister's idea. Trust me, I wouldn't do something as weak. And...  
Ayame... I am gonna get hated for this (probably), but I've been hiding a  
secret... My sister Drew is carrying your baby! (everyone gasps)_

Yuki: Your lucky Plum has a shock collar on me JJ

Ayame: IT WAS A MISTAKE I WAS DRUNK

Me: THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY (beats Ayame for knocking a girl up)__

Mi-mama: Whoa, Ayame has a di-  


Me: yes he has one as much as we like to say he doesn't he does

_  
JJ: ... PUDDING. OK, I ist done. Bye! :3 LOVE YA, GUYS!! EVEN THOUGH I KNOW  
MOST OF YOU HATE ME, I STILL LOVE YA!! ... BUT NOT LIKE THAT!!_

Me: THEY DON'T HATE YOU THEY LOVE YOU JJ (is still on a green tea buzz)

Maple: Next is tchb

_good story! can i ask that you put Hatori in for one chappy?? Plz? i have a  
question for him! Q- When you turn into a seahorse, do you want fresh water  
or salt water? oh, and i love you! Thanks!_

Hatori: sea horse thrive better in salt water but as long as I'm kept moist until I change back fresh water works just as well

Me: ZZZ

Yuki: Plum wake up

Me: zzz

Yuki: WAKE UP YOU MORON (gets hit in the face)

Me: I WAS RESTING MY BRAIN RAT BASS

Kyo: What?

Me: NEXT -.-

Maple: Hannah Faror

Me: YAY HANNAH

_Furuba Q N A Review:_

...My name has an h at the end. But no biggie. Uh, Plum have you checked TEA  
recently? I just got a couple chapters up. (Now that that's aside here i will  
do dares and questions.)

_  
__Plum: I kinda would like to be in for at least a little bit. May I?_

Me: Okay you can help beat yuki it gets tiring when I don't get my green tea (yawns)

_  
Yuki: Would you ever take a lead role in a musical? And if so, name three  
you'd be in._

Yuki: must I plum already teases me for them

Me: YES YOU DO

Yuki: fine Wicked, Avenue Q, and Hairspray

Me: XD HAHAHAHAHAHA

Yuki: SHUT UP

_  
__Kyo: Glad you didn't say yourself. Can i slap you anyway?_

Kyo: Fine if it gets you to stop asking (waits to be hit)

_  
Tohru: What's your favorite color? I don't really know!_

Tohru: I guess yellow

Me: yeah cause she wears it alot

_  
Shigure: ...I'm taking a HUGE leap with this but as an Author in training  
what advice might you give me?_

Shigure: Lots of pennames

Me: or you'll end up in jail for smut XD

Shigure: THATS NOT TRUE

_  
Ayame: ...Um, i don't know what to ask you. Sorry._

Ayame: Oh come on nothing

Me: you heard her so shut up and lets move on

_  
Haru: *hugs comfortingly* AW I JUST READ BOOK 8! I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR YOU  
ABOUT RIN AND STUFF! And don't break things._

Haru: Hn

Me: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT HARU

_  
__Momiji: __Haunted house__ does NOT equal fun. Like i said, i just read book 8.  
_

Me: yeah I be too scared to enter

Yuki: WUSS (gets slapped upside the head with the beach slap stick)

Maple: oh (goes off to wonder)

_  
Ha, just thought of something. I was reading the chappies over again and i  
saw in the first chappie that you wanted kyo to say dang and not damn. You  
COULD always put a swear filter in here, Plum! ^.^  
Waffo! Faror's out._

Me: oh yeah the filter broke ^.^;

Yuki: More like Kyo broke it

Me: Who is next

Maple: the next and last one for this chapter is jaik34

Me: sweet

_hello all!_

Me: HI (glares at everyone)

Everyone: HI (are scared)

_  
I have questions..._

Me: Ask away

_  
yuki: how many wives do you have? Honestly?_

Yuki: I DON'T KNOW (cries)

Me: Okay In all fairness I do pity him for that he seems to be married to every girl in the series every Mary sue and fangirl

_  
kyo: have you ever played with a ball of yarn?_

Kyo: No why (tries to hide he was)

Me: WE HAVE IT ON TAPE KYO HAHAHAHAHAHA

_  
tohru: just remember, don't push yourself too hard, sweetie! where did you go  
for your honeymoon?_

Tohru: Okay and we went to Hawaii (smiles)

_  
shigure: why are you so pervy?_

Shigure: I am not

Me: Yes you are and its because your a dog

_  
ayame: for some reason, i find you incredibly sexy! you are not gay! so can  
i be your wife?_

Me: you can have him if you don't mind that he knocked a reviewers sister up

Ayame: I TOLD YOU IT WAS A MISTAKE I WAS DRUNK T-T

_  
plum: why are you so evil to yuki? he's so nice!why isn't hatori here?  
-jaik34 XOXOXOXOXOXO (for ayame) ; )_

Me: Because I like Kyo and if he doesn't win a fight he'll be isolated so if Yuki throw a fight I be happy

Yuki: I won't

Me: Hence why I am mean to him

Hatori: I am here (rubs his temples)

Yuki: Your trapped here now Hatori

me: Okay Tohru do your job so people can go home

Tohru: thank you for reading please send in reviews for the Q and A bye (leaves with everyone)


	12. UPDATE

Okay sadly I may have to close the furuba q and a if I don't get more reviews and I wanted to end it at 20 chapters but looks like its gonna be short that also JJ's Mi-momma died so for her here is a song for her since Brad Paisley wrote this to honor his grandpa

When I get where I'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly

I'm gonna land beside a lion  
And run my fingers through his mane  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here

I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy  
And he'll match me step for step  
And I'll tell him how I missed him  
Every minute since he left  
Then I'll hug his neck

_[Repeat chorus]_

So much pain and so much darkness  
In this world we stumble through  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do

But when I get where I'm going  
And I see my maker's face  
I'll stand forever in the light  
Of his amazing grace  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah  
I will love and have no fear  
When I get where I'm going  
Yeah when I get where I'm going


End file.
